I Can't Stay Mad at You
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: What I believed should have happened after Columbia's death.


_**This is another old one...I promised Ninety-Six Smiles I'd upload something. But my computer hates me and deleted all my work on one story so...here's an old story I wrote. Sorry again...my computer hates me...:/ I was almost done too...**_

_**Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

It all happened so fast. One second, Magenta was sneaking quick and scared glances at her only girlfriend, who was next to a video camera. Riff Raff had been aiming the anti-matter laser at Frank, who had fallen on the steps of the stage where a very under-dressed Janet, Brad, and Rocky were standing. There was a loud, glass-shattering scream of surprise and fear, Riff Raff turned out of shock and his finger slipped on the trigger. Magenta turned, staring as her friend fell to the floor, immediately lifeless. She turned to Riff Raff, staring at him with wide green eyes filled with shock and sorrow.

"Riff Raff," she mumbled softly, a single tear cutting through her makeup on her cheek and falling into her gloved hand. Riff Raff acted as if nothing had happened, though his eyes gave away his pain.

He knew what he had done to Columbia...and his lover.

Frank took the chance to scramble up the stairs and start up the curtain, only to end up floating in the pool, his body as lifeless as Columbia's. Magenta watched in horror as her brother shot Rocky too, continuing to act as if nothing had happened.

"You..." she managed to choke out.

Riff Raff turned to look at her.

"Yes, Magenta?" Riff Raff asked. He didn't call her by her nickname.

"What...what did you do?" Magenta rubbed at her eyes, trying to keep from crying in front of her brother.

"I killed Frank. Our hellish night-"

Magenta cut him off, tears freely flowing from her eyes.

"You know what I mean, Riff Raff! Stop playing dumb!" She visibly shook with anger. "You killed her. Why?"

Riff Raff had no answer to her question. He would never have an answer. He couldn't stand the sorrow in his lover's eyes, so he couldn't answer with the truth, no matter how innocent it was.

"I...I can't even stand near you!" Magenta sobbed. Riff Raff moved closer to his sister.

"Genta..."

Magenta stepped away, glaring at Riff Raff.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, running away. She stopped when she was close to Columbia. She looked down upon her friend before falling to her knees and crying uncontrollably.

Riff Raff didn't dare go near her. He looked at the three Earthlings who remained on stage. Janet stared with silence and a look of shock frozen on her face. Brad stared with disbelief. Dr. Scott shook his head.

Magenta continued to cry, reaching for the young red-headed woman's hand. Despite only being dead for a few minutes, she was already ice cold. Magenta held the hand up against her cheek, the icy touch somewhat soothing.

Riff Raff avoided even glancing at his sister. He didn't want to watch the pain he had caused her again. Magenta wiped her eyes, tears still blurring her vision and spilling over. The tears fell onto Columbia's clothing and Magenta was quick to wipe the beads away.

"Why did this have to happen?" Magenta asked under her breath. She leaned down and touched her friend's forehead with her lips. Magenta heard the doors open then shut with a loud slamming noise. Magenta was joined by the warmth of another Transylvanian.

"Go away," she mumbled, her crying returning with soft whimpers.

"Genta...I'm so sorry," Riff Raff apologized softly, gently laying a hand on Magenta's shoulder. Instinctively, Magenta shielded Columbia with her own body.

"Kill me...I don't care anymore," she said. Riff Raff was shocked by the comment and realized how much pain she really had caused his younger sister.

Magenta turned her head, watching her brother closely.

"Why...why are you still here, brother?" She asked. "Why am I not dead? Surely you would want to kill me too, seeing as you killed my friend."

Venom snuck into her voice. She stood, turning to her brother and looking him in the eye, looking up.

"I mean, it would be as easy. A simple pull of the trigger and all of your enemies are gone. Without any problems," she spat at her brother.

"Look, Genta-"

"Don't call me that anymore, Riff Raff!" Magenta cried, holding her head with her hands. She shook her head and began crying again. Riff Raff was at a loss for words.

"You've never acted this way," he said softly.

"You...you made me this way, brother," she dropped her hands to her sides and stared at him. Riff Raff quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, despite her struggling.

"Magenta, you are my sister. I did not mean to cause you so much pain. So much sorrow. Forgive my mistake. I will work to reanimate Columbia," he whispered into her ear.

"Please. Forgive me," he released her and stepped back. Magenta stared at him for a minute. She stood as tall as she could and leaned in to gently kiss Riff Raff.

"I'm sorry," she whispered when she stood at her normal height again.


End file.
